Kosmološki smisao učenja o večnom vraćanju istog
Večno vračanje istog u NIČEOVOJ FILOZOFIJI Pojam tragičnog predstavlja polaznu tačku u razumevanju Ničeove filozofije. Ona je bila najpostojanije plodno tlo na kome su izranjale, transfigurirale, ispitivale svoje unutrašnje mogućnosti sve ostale njegove misli, a u kasnijoj fazi Ničeovog filozofiranja dobijala je samo drugi oblik. U spisu Rodjenje tragedije, on je grčku tragediju sagledavao kroz dva protivna umetnička nagona: dionizijskog i apolonskog. Antitetika dionizijskog i apolonskog se pojavljuje kao odnos htenja i znanja, života i patnje, radosti i bola.Apolon otelovljuje sliku sna, pojave, privida, vizije, individuacije i na taj način nastoji da potiskuje, interiorizuje ono negativno, bol, patnju. Dionis, naprotiv, kao otelovljenje opoja, zanosa, nastoji da eksteriorizuje, afirmiše bol, patnju na taj način što ga vraća pra-temelju, njegovom izvornom jedinstvu, onom nagonskom, nesvesnom, animalnom. Niče ovu antitetiku, kao što je rečeno u prethodnom poglavlju, razrešava u jedinstvu boga Apolona i boga Dionisa, u čemu se ogleda bit grčke tragedije. U jedinstvu dvaju nagona on je u Dionisu pronašao ključ za rešenje antitetike života i patnje, jer je on nadmoćniji od Apolona. Dionis je za Ničea simbol izvornog jedinstva, stvarajuća i razarajuća sila koja afirmiše sve postojeće, čak i ono negativno. Upravo moć afirmacije, koja se sastoji u preobražavanju, metamorfozi, transfigurisanju, vrhunskom potvrdjivanju (Bejahung) sveg postojećeg, kazivanju DA životu, sačinjava suštinu tragičnog u Ničeovoj filozofiji. U tom pogledu Niče je tragično označavao simbolom boga DionisaDa je Niče tragično u potpunosti poistovetio sa dionizijskim vidi: F. Niče Sumrak idola, str. 99, 100.; ono stoji na početku i na kraju njegove studije. Sa druge strane, doprinos apolonskog se sastoji u tome što tragično izražava kroz svet slika, pojava tj. u drami. Na taj način se apolonsko pokazuje kao objektivizacija dionizijskog. Polazna osnova, na kojoj Niče gradi tragično uvidjanje o svetu i čoveku, jeste njen dionizijski temelj. U spisu Nesavremena razmatranja, u drugom delu pod naslovom O koristi i šteti istorije za ljudski život Niče daje prve obrise ideje o večnom vraćanju istog. Ona se tu naslućuje više kao mogućnost, nego kao stvarna realizacija. Nigde nije pomenuta po imenu, ali je implicitno prisutna u ovom spisu. Pošto Niče ovu ideju nigde nije izričito navodio, a kamoli objašnjavao u svom spisu, metodom uživljavanja možemo otkriti njen smisao. U tom pogledu pojam života jeste ključan za razumevanje Ničeovog tragično-dionizijskog stanovišta, a sa tim u vezi i ideja o večnom vraćanju istog. On je život shvatao prevashodno kao prirodnu moć, ono što je nagonski odredjeno, što ima stvaralački karakter, kao akt spontaniteta u ispoljavanju vlastitih mogućnosti. Zaboravljanje je glavni motiv Ničeovog shvatanja života. On ga odredjuje kao letargični''Vidi: F. Nietzsche ''Rodjenje tragedije, str. 52. , dionizijski element koji ruši sve ograde svakodnevnog ljudskog opstanka, u koji uranja sve doživljeno u prošlosti i otvara prostor za budućnost. Ponor zaborava sveta i vremena odredjuje kao neistorijski, svojstven životinjama, jer se kreće u okvirima nagonskog, nesvesnog. Preživanje''Vidi: F. Niče ''Nesavremena razmatranja, str. 70 životinja jeste upravo trenutak u kome se osudjuje ono prošlo i otvara mogućnost za nešto buduće. Ono predstavlja njihov nesvestan odnos prema stvarnosti i vremenu, što implicira nepostojanje njihove kulture, nauke, umetnosti. Time je život odredjen kao nesvesna priroda, a istorija tek naknadno stupa na scenu. Za razliku od životinja, čovek se na svestan način odnosi prema stvarnosti, on se stalno seća, ne može se otrgnuti prošlosti, onog beše''Vidi isto, str. 71 . Čovek, naprosto, ne može zaboraviti ono što mu se dogodilo nekada, ono ga tišti i baca u očajanje. Svest o prošlom, koju čovek stalno vuče za sobom kao neki teret, odredjuje u bitnom ljudski život u smislu u kojem ono i dalje živi u onom ''sada i ujedno odredjuje njegovu budućnost.U dosadašnjoj istoriji čovek je živeo neprekidno pod dominacijom prošlog. On se može osloboditi robovanja prošlosti jedino smrću. Ali, i tada će se zatamneti sadašnjost i život, odnosno život će postati ono što je bilo. Takvu svest o prošlom Niče naziva istorijskom. Potrebu za neistorijskim Niče izvodi iz negativnog, denuncirajućeg stava istorije prema životu, od koga je napravljen problem. Čovek je misleći i umujući ograničavao neistorijski element kao mogućnost za nešto buduće. Bez sećanja, bez istorijskog elementa se može živeti, ali bez njegovog zaboravljanja veoma teško. Ukoliko prošlost prevlada u sadašnjosti, ona postaje grobar sadašnjegVidi: F. Niče Nesavremena razmatranja, str. 72.. U tom smislu je Niče smatrao da je zaboravljanje primarni faktor za unapredjenje života. Motiv zaboravljanja se ne sastoji samo u negativnom stavu prema prošlosti, već predstavlja i obećanje onoga što dolazi. Čovek mora zaboraviti veći deo svoje prošlosti, tradicije da bi mogao delovati za budućnost. Život, ono neistorijsko, se ogleda u njegovoj mogućnosti za nešto buduće, da budućnost odredjuje sadašnjost, kao što se ono istorijsko ogleda u prošlosti, da je prošlost njegova sadašnjost. Ovim je Niče nastojao ukazati na neophodnost i istorijskog i neistorijskog za ljudski opstanak, ali samo pod uslovom njihovog medjusobnog ograničavanjaVidi isto, str. 73. U pukotini izmedju dve krajnosti istorijskog i neistorijskog Niče život odredjuje kao ono večno i jednako značajno ''Vidi isto, str. 130.. U njemu se ukidaju granice izmedju vremenskih dimenzija. Suštinski smisao života čini neprekidno prožimanje prošlosti i budućnosti. Ono što Niče naziva ''sada to čini osnov nadistorijskog stanovišta: Svet je u svakom pojedinom trenutku gotov i dostiže svoj krajVidi isto, str. 76.'' Ovim Niče naglašava kružno shvatanje vremena koje on izvodi iz'' metafizički odredjenog nesvesnog karaktera prirode, odnosno iz njene stalne potrebe za preobražavanjem i ponavljanjem. Walter Kaufmann je naziva ultimate apotheosis of the supra-historical outlook, the supreme exaltation of the moment Vidi: W. Kaufmann Nietzsche: Philosopher, Psychologist, Antichrist, p. 321.. Ovim Niče stoji jasno na tragu ideje o večnom vraćanju istog. Mihailo Djurić u knjizi Putevi ka Ničeu daje sjajan prikaz nadistorijskog stanovišta dovodeći ga u vezu sa idejom o večnom vraćanju istoga. On u potpunosti poistovećuje nadistorijsko sa večnim vraćanjem istog, iako tu vezu Niče nigde nije izričito pominjao. To proizilazi iz celine dela ovog filozofa. Onaj ko to nije shvatio, taj nije shvatio ideju o večnom vraćanju istog. Iz toga razloga navešćemo jedan momenat koji je bitan za tumačenje ove ideje. Niče razlikuje tri oblika istorije: monumentalna koja je delatna i ''moćna, antikvarna koja čuva i poštuje i kritička koja pati i kojoj je potrebno oslobodjenje. Djurić, izmedju ostalog, navodi monumentalnu istoriju kao primer'' u kome je istaknuta misao o večnom vraćanju istog. Monumentalna istorija se oslanja na ono veliko u prethodnim vremenima koje bi opet moglo biti moguće u sadašnjosti. To bi značilo da na istom egzemplaru spoznamo nešto novo. Ali avaj, nema nikakve istosti na Zemlji, sve je različito i nejednako, pri bacanju kocaka ništa se ne može istorodno ponoviti. Ukoliko bi bila moguća istost na Zemlji, onda bi bilo moguće i pitagorejsko shvatanje kružnog kretanja: da pri jednakoj konstelaciji nebeskih tela isto mora ponoviti i na Zemlji, i to do poslednje pojedinostiVidi: F. Niče Nesavremena razmatranja, str. 80.''. U tom pogledu Niče je učenje o večnom vraćanju istog'' odbacio kao moguću ideju i taj stav je zadržao do kraja života. Niče večno vraćanje istog, u ovom spisu, temelji na tragičnomdionizijskom uvidjanju. Glavni motivi Ničeove filozofije su: život, nastajanje i volja za moć. Pojam života u Ničeovoj filozofiji je shvaćen kao neprekidno zbivanje koje u svakom trenutku dostiže svoj kraj, kao dionizijska igra večnog nastajanja i nestajanja, bitka i bivanja, mnoštva i promena. Bitan momenat, kojiovaj mislilac nastoji da razreši, jeste opreka bića i nastajanja. U tradicionalnoj metafizičkoj filozofiji biće je shvaćeno kao nešto nepromenljivo, ukočeno, kao stvar koja ne reaguje na promene u svetu. Prema Ničeu uzrok je u tome, što filozof razmišlja o čoveku i svetu iz perspektive onostranosti na diskurzivan način kroz kategorije supstancije, stvari, uma. Filozofija je oduvek imala ambiciju da nešto nepromenljivo, trajno, unese u nešto promenljivo i varljivo, u nastajanje tj. u more bivanja, jer bi na taj način menjala stvarnost. Ljudi nisu navikli da žive u svetu u kome je sve podložno promenama i menjanju, gde ništa nije čvrsto i zbog brojnih razloga se hvataju za slamku bića. Takva stvarnost utiče na pojavu hrišćansko-moralnih vrednosti. Medjutim, tradicionalno shvaćen pojam bića, koji se može odrediti kao bežanje od nastajanja, Niče baca u struju nastajanja gde ništa nije stalno. Time on biću pridaje jedno novo ontološko iskustvo.To postiže tako što biće (Sein) odredjuje kao život. Na taj način ostvaruje svoj programski zahtev koji se sastoji u približavanju opreke izmedju bića i nastajanja. Nastajanje je tačka erupcije Ničeove dionizijske filozofije.Svet za njega predstavlja nešto što stoji nasuprot nepromenljivom i čvrstom, nešto što je promenljivo i varljivo, a to je nastajanje. Nastajanje označava neprekidno kretanje životne bujice gore dole, onog sve teče, kovitlac bezprekidnog strujanja mnoštva. Nastajanje je ulazak snaga na scenu, upad, skok kojim one sa kulisa dospevaju na pozornicu. To je mesto sukobljavanja odredjenih snaga. Svako sukobljavanje odredjuje kao prevladavanje. Na taj način nastajanje se uvek dogadja u pregibu. Komad koji se igra na pozornici je uvek isti. To je večita igra nadvladavanja jačih i slabijih, otmenih i prostih, viših i nižih. Iz te igre nadvladavanja nastaje sveukupnost postojanja. U tom pogledu Niče je svoju kosmološku viziju sveta pronašao u presokratskoj filozofiji najviše kod Heraklita. On je bio Heraklitov učenik, jer ga je podstakao da misli o svetu kao igri stalnog nadvladavanja suprotstavljenih snaga; kao o stalnosti neprekidnih promena. Ovo je Ničeu poslužilo za iniciranje misli o večnom vraćanju istog. U tom smislu Heraklitova filozofija se može odrediti kao preteča Ničeovom poimanju sveta i čoveka kroz učenje o večnom vraćanju istog. Ključni momenat Heraklitove filozofije je taj što je postojanje otkrivao na intuitivno-umetnički način. Stoga je poistovetio jedno i mnoštvo. Jedno jest mnoštvo za Heraklita samo u smislu u kojem je svet shvaćen kao Zevsova igra, odnosno igra vatre sa samim sobom. Tako Heraklit uvodi u igru elemenat vatre kao stvaralačku snagu. Na taj način ovaj grčki filozof svet odredjuje kao neprekidno prolaženje, gradjenje i razaranje koji daje karakter biću. U tome je Niče video začetak svog učenja o večnom vraćanju istog. Ljudi su od davnina tragali za smislom postojanja. Oni su ga uglavnom tražili u Božanskoj moći. Uzrok tome leži u nemoći da se suoče sa izazovima i iskušenjima ovozemaljskog sveta. Idealni, božanski svet, im je davao nešto što nisu mogli pronaći u ovozemaljskom životu. Bog je, svojim sudom, donosio presudu o životu svakog. Čovek nije bio sposoban da preuzme odgovornost za postojanje. Iz tog razloga ovozemaljsko postojanje je odredjeno kao grešno, kao prestup. Čovek se počinje osećati krivim za postojanje i zato prolazi kroz patnju. Ona postaje izrazom pravednosti ljudskog postojanja. Za razliku od ovakvog pristupa, Heraklit je pravednost video u stalnoj igri prolaženja, gradjenja i razaranja, ali bez ikakve moralne odgovornosti, krivice i kazne. Svet za njega jeste nevina Eonova igra sa samim sobom ili večita živa vatra koja nevino gradi i razara. Upravo ovaj momenat nevinosti Niče preuzima iz Heraklitove filozofije. Nevinim on označava samo nastajanje, mnoštvo, sveukupnost postojećeg koje se ogleda u načinu odnošenja spram postojećeg, u sili koja preobražava i afirmiše postojeće. Ničeov Zaratustra kaže: Gde je nevinost? Onde gde je volja za plodjenjem 27. Svaka volja se odnosi na ono što ona može, na vlastitu mogućnost, na njenu realizaciju i afirmaciju, u okretanju prema životu od čega je neodvojiva. Takav nevin način potvrdjivanja postojanja Niče oličava u bogu Dionisu. Snage koje učestvuju u dionizijskoj igri stvaranja i razaranja se pokoravaju slučaju borbe. Slučajnost ne treba razumeti kao puko žrebanje, već kao rizik, opasnost i neizvesnost koju volja za moć preuzima kako bi se suprotstavila nekom drugom slučaju i njime ovladala. Svet je na taj način mnoštvo zamršenih dogadjaja, odnosno haos mnoštva. Da je svet Niče shvatio kao haos ne znači da je on jedan slepi besneći nered, već jedan poredak moći, borba oko prevlasti moći. Slučaj je on shvatio kao mnoštvo, kao haos kocaka koje zavrtimo i bacimo. Žil Delez u knjizi Niče i filozofija, razmatrajući Ničeov pojam nastajanja, navodi dva bitna momenta u bacanju kocaka. Prvi je kada se kocke bace- što implicira nastajanje i potvrdu mnoštva. Drugi je kada kocke padnu- što implicira biće nastajanja odnosno vraćanje kocaka. U kockarskoj igri nastajanja radi se samo o jednom bacanju kocaka koje, zahvaljujući dobijenoj kombinaciji, uspeva da se ponovi. Samo jedno bacanje kocaka potvrdjuje slučajnost, a kombinacija koja padne potvrdjuje nužnost. Na taj način, prema Ničeu, slučaj borbe mnoštva predstavlja nužnost ili drugačije rečeno nužnost je proizvod slučajnosti. Samo nastajanje je tako shvaćeno kao slučajno, a biće nastajanja, večno vraćanje, jeste nužnost. Nužnost je da se sve vraća. Takva nužnost je u Ničeovoj filozofiji odredjena Dionisom kao amor fati, kao stalno ponavljanje bacanje kocaka iz jednog puta. Ono što je Ničeu omogućilo da izvede svoje učenje o večnom vraćanju istog, na takav način, jeste njena utemeljenost u volji za moć. Večno vraćanje istog jeste metafizičko učenje o načinu postojanja sveta. Ono kako svet postoji jeste metafizičko pitanje. Ali, šta svet jeste kao takav, jeste metafizičko pitanje, koje je neodvojivo od pitanja kako svet postoji. Pitanje šta svet jeste, kao takav, odredjuje ustrojstvo samog sveta, koje Niče odredjuje kao volja za moć. Volju za moć Niče karakteriše kao ono što hoće, kao samo htenje. Ona nije nikakva težnja za nečim, već zapovedanje i pokoravanje samom sebi. Hteti zapovedati samom sebi znači hteti zapovedati svojim vlastitim mogućnostima, putevima i načinima ljudskog delovanja; stalno izlagati sebe opasnostima i neizvesnostima pred kojima čovek stoji otvoren. Svako zapovedanje uključuje u sebi momenat pokoravanja samom sebi. Pokoravati se samom sebi, znači stalno sebi prevladavati. U tom smislu volja za moć je odredjena kao samorazrastanje moći radi vlastitog prevladavanja. Drugim rečima, suštinu volje za moć Niče odredjuje kao povećanje moći, kao kvantum moći koja se može održati u samoj sebi samo ukoliko sebe prevazilazi. Svako zadržavanje na odredjenom nivou moći znači početak nemoći, početak propasti života. Volja za moć sama sebe odredjuje kao princip svog povećanja i održanja. Jača volja diriguje slabijoj volji. Svaka volja za moć meri, iskušava, oblikuje, procenjuje svet prema sebi. Ta okrenutost volje prema sebi, u Ničeovoj filozofiji, označava njeno stalno prevazilaženje. Na taj način samo htenje ima karakter stvaranja, afirmacije nastajanja. Iz toga Niče odredjuje svet kao nevinu stvaralačku igru Dionisa koji neumorno stremi vlastitom nadrastanju. Večno vraćanje istog se kroz volju za moć, pokazuje kao neugasiva vatra stvaranja koja stavlja na iskušenje svekoliko postojanje. U tome se celina sveta, koju je Niče poimao kao kontinuum, ili potvrdjuje ili poriče. Ništa od svekolikog postojanja ne nalazi izvan te celine i tog trenutka dionizijskog potvrdjivanja. To je trenutak afirmacije postojanja i ekstatički momenat otvorenosti čoveka prema svetu. To je fokusna tačka Ničeove dionizijske filozofije u kojoj se sabiraju suprotne moći ljubavi i mržnje, radosti i bola, života i smrti, tela i duha. Takvo sabiranje ima karakter preobražavanja. Preobražavanje negativnog u pozitivno, koje Niče metaforički opisuje kao ponoć, daje afirmativni karakter celokupnoj njegovoj filozofiji. Dionis je bog preobražavanja. Dajući svetu karakter stalnog preobražavanja, što mu je omogućilo učenje o večnom vraćanju istog, Niče je ukazao na perspektivističku mogućnost postojanja sveta. Postojanje mesta iz koga se konstruiše svet se menja. To nije više onostrani, božanski svet koji vrši atentat na život. To mesto ostaje prazno. Svet postaje celina stalnog nastajanja. Niče to imenuje terminom Zemlja. Zemlja je, prema njemu, isto što i kod presokratovaca: stvaralačka moć koja sve stvara i u koju se sve vraća. Dionizijska igra stvaranja i razaranja se sastoji u borbi za vladavinu nad Zemljom. Svet, kao volja za moć, prema Ničeu, ima za cilj rušenje hrišćansko-moralnih vrednosti. S obzirom na karakter volje za moć, koja se ispoljava u stalnom nastajanju, odnosno prevladavanju, ona je neprestano usmerena ka vlastitom uvećanju. Volja za moć sadrži slučajnost u svom jezgru koja omogućava da svet postane neprestani agonalni pluralitet. Zahvaljujući slučajnosti volja za moć jeste uvek plastična i u preobražaju. Hteti u Ničeovoj filozofiji znači hteti svrhu tj. samog sebe. Svaka svrha jeste vrednost. Iz toga proizilazi njegova filozofija vrednosti života koja se sastoji u kvantumu, uvećanju moći. Sa druge strane, volja za moć je shvaćena kao konačna i ograničena sposobnost stvaranja. Razlog tome leži u volji za moć koja se oslanja na svoje telo koje podleže smrti. Svet predstavlja vrtlog beskonačne igre ponavljanja nastajanja i nestajanja. U tom smislu u svetu nema ništa novo. Da je svet sposoban za stalnu novinu, on bi je već pokazao. On predstavlja odredjen broj centara snage koje uvek prolaze kroz razne varijacije; kombinacije koje se beskonačno puta ponavljaju. Time se implicira njegov kružni tok. Govor o kružnom toku sveta se odnosi na stalnost vraćanja kao na beskonačno ponavljanje tog procesa. Upravo tako shvaćen svet, u koji se sve stalno vraća, ima za konsekvencu nemogućnost napretka istorije čovečanstva. Ovim se izražava nihilistički karakter ovog učenja. U svojoj istoriji ljudi su uvek težili nekom cilju kako bi modifikovali postojeći svet. Medjutim, taj cilj nikada nisu mogli postići, jer da su mogli, oni bi ga već postigli. Poenta je u tome što je cilj nalazio svoj izvor i mesto u nadosetilnom svetu ideala, u nečem nepokretnom i nepromenljivom. Život za Ničea jeste upravo beskonačna dionizijska igra stvaranja i razaranja volje za moć. Večno vraćanje istog je pretpostavka njegove kritike završnog stanja ili stanja ravnoteže. Radi bolje ilustracije navešćemo jedan momenat Ničeove kritike mehanicizma:Kada bi svet imao kakav cilj, on bi morao biti dosegnut. Kada bi za njega postojalo kakvo nenameravano konačno stanje, ono bi isto tako moralo biti dosegnuto28. Ovim Niče potvrdjuje svoju kosmološku koncepciju nastajanja koje se sastoji u kružnom kretanju. Nastajanje je stalno u toku. On ga odredjuje kao trenutak u koji porine i prošlost i budućnost, i u koji se sve vraća, koji nema početka, ni kraja. Ovakvo tumačenje nastajanja, za Ničea, jesteo večno vraćanje istog:Da se sve nanovo vraća krajnje je približenje sveta bivanja svetu bitka: vrhunac promatranja29. U tom smislu večno vraćanje istog treba shvatiti kao sintezu vremena i njegovih dimenzija i kao približavanje bića i nastajanja. Pojam beskonačnosti se u Ničeovoj filozofiji odnosi na stalno ponavljanje onoga što dolazi u jednom cikličnom procesu. To što dolazi nije isto u učenju o večnom vraćanju. Identičnost u učenju o večnom vraćanju se ne odnosi na prirodu onoga što dolazi, već naprotiv, na vraćanje onoga što se razlikuje i njene reprodukcije; razlike i njenog ponavljanja. Drugim rečima, ne vraća se isto, već samo vraćanje jeste isto, jedno, biće koje se potvrdjuje u različitom, tj. mnoštvu. Na taj način Niče odbacuje mehanicizam, kao jednu moguću teoriju, koja je za sobom povlačila identičnost početnog i završnog stanja, odnosno prolaženje kroz uvek iste razlike. Prema Ničeu, svet shvaćen kao volja za moć, svoj cilj pronalazi u sreći kruga'30.' Ovim Niče ukazuje na kosmološku koncepciju shvatanja sveta u kojem se kružno kretanje izražava kroz večno stvaranje i razaranje; u kojoj jedini cilj jeste nadrastanje i rast volje za moć. Rastu volje za moć pripada ono jest života. Kružno kretanje, u Ničeovoj filozofiji, se ispoljava kroz stalno ponavljanje; ono je večno. Da je on kružno kretanje shvatio kao večnost, znači da ono nije nastalo, niti podleže nastajanju, već je ono zakon od pamtiveka u koji sve uranja. Ovim je Niče pokušao, na programski način, artikulisati i prikazati mogućnost ekstatičke otvorenosti čoveka prema svetu, individualne volje za moć i univerzuma svekolikog suprotnog kretanja volje za moć. Time je nastojao čuvati suštinsko jedinstvo čoveka i sveta. Svet je shvaćen kao physis, a večno vraćanje istog kao kosmički princip njegovog postojanja. Time se naglašava da se Ničeovo učenje o večnom vraćanju istog ne sastoji u pukom prihvatanju postojeće stvarnosti i rezigniranom mirenju sa njom, već naprotiv, u iskušavanju sveukupnosti postojanja, u afirmaciji i potvrdjivanju svega što jeste. U tom pogledu Niče je odbacio učenje o večnom vraćanju istog kod antičkih filozofa, sem Heraklita31. Oni nisu videli nastajanje kao mnoštvo proisteklo iz slučajnosti, već su ga proglašavali nepravednim, isticali su ga kao prestup, kaznu. Naravno, razmatranjem kosmološke koncepcije učenja o večnom vraćanju istog, ona nije u potpunosti dotaknuta, a kamoli da je promišljena. Stoga će, sa kosmološkog stanovišta, biti učinjen prelaz na ontološki pristup, koji je već nagovešten u ovom poglavlju.